The subject invention is directed to a waterproof cable splice enclosure assembly. Assemblies of the type under consideration are particularly suited for enclosing and housing fiber optic cables, and the invention will be described with particular reference thereto; however, the apparatus could equally well be used with other types of cables.
Many different types of fiber optic cable enclosures are known in the prior art. These prior enclosures are satisfactory to a greater or lesser degree but often have certain defects which make them inconvenient to use or prevent them from being readily adaptable to changing environments and conditions. It is, accordingly, an object of the subject invention to provide a cable enclosure assembly that is easy to assemble, use, and maintain. The subject invention also provides a cable enclosure which can be rapidly modified or adapted for different uses and can be formed in a variety of different sizes with trays and/or internal supports that allow the size and number of splices to vary widely. In addition, the subject invention provides an enclosure that allows ready access for increasing or decreasing the number of splices or rearranging the splices in the enclosure. Enclosures according to the invention can be increased in effective size to accommodate system size increases without disturbing the previously stored splices.